Love at First Sight
by Jutsu
Summary: What if Jak and Keira never made up? What if Ashelin had a sister? Jak and the new girl met and sparks fly. Will he be happy at last? RR!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: sobs I own nothing but my PS2 and the video games. Everything else is the property of the good people at Naughty Dog. But I do own the plot of this story and Aurora.

A/N: Well, it's been awhile since I've been on. But here's a READABLE verion of LaFS. Hope you enjoy!

The rating may be too high, but I wanted to be careful, just in case. I'm also pretty sure I got whatever Daxter is wrong. Oops. ' If someone could tell me I'd be very happy!

Chapter 1: The Meeting

Jak looked from Torn to Ashelin. Now that the Metal Heads have been defeated and with Ashelin ruling the city, things had been quiet. Torn was worried about Jak. After the party at Daxter's new place, Keira had dumped the poor guy and now all he ever did as drink and sulk. There was no need for the Underground, so Jak had no missions to distract him.

The blonde had started living in the palace with Ashelin and Torn, since he had been living with Keira during the fight for the city. Now Keira had kicked him out, so he went to his Underground friends for help.

Ashelin had called Jak to the main room along with Torn for a special announcement. So there the three were, waiting only for Daxter to show up. The two men traded confused looks as Ashelin paced. Finally the furry orange Osset skidded through the door. "Hey everybody! Sorry I'm late. What's up big guy?" He questioned as he took up his usual position on Jak's shoulder.

Ashelin cleared her throat. No one knew what she was about to tell them. The only people were her immediate family, all of whom were dead, save for one. She looked over as a pair of doors off to the side opened and in strode another young woman. She was about Ashelin's height with the same amazing figure. She wore only a black tank top and a long, trailing black skirt. When she stepped more into the light, the 3 guys saw she had waist length black hair, deep gray eyes, and full crimson lips. Her only markings were a black stripe tattooed down each eye and three rings tattooed on each ear. Jak gasped and suddenly Keira was forced out of his mind. Even Daxter fell off of his shoulder. Torn's mouth simply hung open as he thought that this new woman seemed oddly familiar.

"Torn, Jak, Daxter. There's someone I'd like you to meet..." Ashelin began. All eyes turned to her. She hesitated a few moments before continuing. "This... is my sister. Her name is Aurora." Days seemed to pass as she waited for a reaction of any kind. The first came from Daxter.

"YOU HAVE A SISTER?" He yelled. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US BEFORE? She's hot." Jak swiftly cuffed Dax upside the head and stood to greet her.

"Um... hi. My name's Jak." Jak extended a hand to Aurora, who inclined her head and shook his hand. Jak then retreated, stepping on Daxter by accident and sat down, still in a bit of a shock. Torn rose from his own chair to walk over to the new lady.

"So you're Ashelin's sister, eh? I thought you seemed familiar, and now I know why. You resemble her... sort of..." Aurora giggled and offered her hand.

"Nice to meet you Torn. Ashelin's told me a lot about you. I'm very proud of what you did in order to overthrow our father." Aurora looked to Ashelin, who in turn looked at Torn, then glanced at Jak. Now Torn realized what was going on.

"Torn, come on. We have some Krimzon Guard business to take care of. Daxter, you may be able to help too." Ashelin pulled Torn along towards the door Aurora had come from.

"I'm coming Sweet Cheeks!" Daxter winced as Torn glared menacingly at him. "Err... coming!" He squeaked, running after them. This exit now left Jak and Aurora alone.

In the next room, Torn whirled Ashelin around and took her by the shoulders. "You are a genius! Getting some girl to pretend to be your sister so she can take Jak's mind off Keira! Now maybe he'll stop moping around everywhere." Daxter nodded his agreement and rummaged around for food. Ashelin backed away, pushing Torn's hands off her shoulders.

"She's really my sister Torn. We don't have the same mother, so I guess she's only my half sister. But she's family all the same. As for the other part, yes, I did ask her to help Jak forget about Keira." She clapped the now choking Daxter on the back.

"You mean you'd actually help out our boy Jak?" Daxter exclaimed when he could breathe again. "I thought you didn't like him."

Ashelin sighed. "I do like him. Jak's a great guy and I'm sick of seeing him so depressed because of Keira. He needs to have some fun for a change. Now let's go Torn, there really is some training business we need to discuss. Daxter, go back to your place. Okay?" She was answered with an affirmative grumble and watched as he scrambled through the open window.

Back in the main room Aurora had sat down and was staring out the window. This was the man who could change into a monster when angry! She was scared to do anything that might set him off. Jak began to shift around and eventually started to pace. Finally he decided that the silence was deafening. "So Aurora... you're Ashelin's sister?" She nodded. "You two don't look much alike." Aurora sighed softly. Jak found himself watching her lips part slightly and gulped.

"We have different mothers," She began. "I've been living with mine since I was born and just found out about Ashelin and my father. My mother was dying when she told me to find them..." She looked sadly to the ground and Jak walked over to her. He hesitantly laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm really sorry to hear that Aurora. If it's any help, I never knew who my parents were. I was raised by my uncle and Samos the Sage." He cocked an eyebrow at her laughter.

"Oh, I'm sorry Jak, but Samos! Oh I feel bad for you to have to be raised by that dithering old fool." She made a face and Jak couldn't help but laugh with her.

"Yeah, it was pretty bad. He never thought I could do anything, so I was always running errands for him to prove myself. It was kinda funny... I was a mute back then, so I never really had the chance to tell him off." For another hour or so the two traded stories and jokes. Jak told her more detail of his adventures with the Underground and Aurora told him about her life in her small cabin outside Haven forest. "Say Aurora, you want to go get a drink?" Jak asked his new friend.

She smiled. "I'd love too. Where shall we go?"

"How about the Naughty Osset?"

"Sounds good to me." Jak, wanting to be a gentleman, offered his arm to Aurora, who gladly accepted it. As their hands grazed against one another's, Jak felt a tiny flutter in his stomach, almost the same feeling he had once gotten whenever he looked at Keira. Jak ignored it, blaming it on hunger and led Aurora to the elevator, then outside the palace.

"Um, Jak, how are we going to get there?" Jak merely laughed. He then jumped up into the air and pulled a person off their Zoomer bike, than switched hover levels so that Aurora may get on. She hiked up her skirt and straddled the machine, wrapping her arms about Jak's waist. Jak noticed that flutter again and found on odd feeling of comfort at her warmth at his back. As he switched back up to the higher zone and sped off, he felt her grip on his waist tighten slightly and smiled to himself. It had been awhile since he had a woman's arms around him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Date

As Jack sped along the crowded streets and airways of Haven City, all attempts at conversation were lost. Once, as he switched to the lower hover zone, he slammed into a Guard. It took the two several minutes of weaving and turning before they managed to ditch their chasers. Most of the time, Aurora had her head buried between Jak's shoulder blades, for she wasn't used to flying so fast and reckless. Finally they arrived at the Naughty Osset. Jak switched back to the lower zone and hopped off, helping Aurora onto the ground before striding into the bar.

A noise from the corner drew their attention towards the Metal Head Bash game, which Daxter was now beating furiously at with the padded bat. "Trying to get the high score again, eh Dax?" Jak questioned his long time friend. He waved over at Sig and rolled his eyes when Daxter ignored him to concentrate on the game. As Aurora strolled in behind Jak, Sig's lone eyebrow raised. Jak grinned and held his hand out to her. She took it gratefully, still a bit dizzy from the Zoomer ride. Sig stood and walked over to the two.

"What's up chili pepper?" He nodded to Jak using a familiar nickname, which brought a few giggles from Aurora. "Who's your lady friend here?" He nodded at Aurora, who smiled in return.

"Hey Sig, this is Aurora. She's Ashelin's sister..." Jak stopped when Sig pushed his way past to peer down at the girl.

"Aurora, is it really you? You never told me you were Ashelin's sister!" He wrapped her in an affectionate hug, which surprised Jak. Aside from the Poopsie Bear incident, Jak thought Sig never had an affectionate bone in his large body. Aurora laughed, returning the hug.

"Sig, it's been too long. I never told you because I myself didn't know until about a week ago." Seeing Jak's highly confused look, she rushed to explain. "Sig and I grew up in the same village for about seven years before he moved to the city with his father." Jak mouthed an oh before pulling her over to a booth. They were both soon looking through menus and making idle chitchat about what they should order. Sig came by a few more times before announcing he had to leave on Krimzon Guard business and warned Jak not to do anything stupid because first Aurora would hurt him, then he'd come around to finish off the job.

With a clap on the shoulder to Jak and a hug to Aurora, Sig left the bar. The pair then ordered roasted fish and some beer, with a glass of wine for Aurora. Their meal finished and paid for, Jak and Aurora headed back outside. "Well Aurora, should we be getting back to the palace now?" Jak asked his companion. He looked to the west to spot a magnificent sunset and thought of something else. "Actually, want to go up to Haven Mountain and watch the rest of the sunset? I mean..." Jak blushes slightly. "I know we just met and all, but I'm really starting to like you Aurora." Now it was Aurora's turn to blush.

"I'm really starting to like you too Jak. And I think watching the sunset on the mountain would be a great ending to this perfect night." She grabbed his hand and the two hopped onto the Zoomer bike. Jak wove his way towards the exit of the city to get to the mountain pass and found it blocked by Krimzon Guards.

"There he is!" One shouted. The Guards soon surrounded them. Jak kept Aurora at his back. "

"What did I do now?" He snapped to the nearest one.

"Unhand the Baroness's sister Outlaw!" He snapped back. One of the other guards was radioing for backup. Jak turned to face Aurora. "Aurora, it's best if you don't watch this part." Jak then whirled around and began punching out guards left and right. Aurora watched with wide eyes and winced at some of the more painful looking punches. Soon all the Guards were lying on the ground and Jak grabbed Aurora's hand once more, this time pulling her up the ramp and into the small chamber, then through the door to the mountain edge.

The sight that greeted them was a magnificent one. The setting sun had turned the rocks and sky around them into blazing reds, oranges, and yellows. All of which were progressing slowly into blues and purples with the dying light. As they made their way over to the edge near the warp gate, Jak timidly took Aurora's hand in his own. He still hadn't figured out why he seemed to care for this woman so much even after only knowing her for less than a day.

Aurora looked from their intertwined fingers, then let her gaze trail up his arm to meet his eyes. Her lips parted in a small gasp as she saw a deep pain within their blue depths. Suddenly she wanted to be the one to ease that pain, to heal his broken heart and to pummel whoever caused this man that pain. Even though she had long ago promised herself that she wouldn't love, even after she had seen the pain it had caused her mother. Aurora found herself forgetting those vows she once made. She was falling in love, and falling hard.

As they sat down, Jak himself was forgetting Keira. He was forgetting all the pain she had put him through and all the devotion he once had towards her. He couldn't keep his eyes off this new woman in his life. He wanted to wrap his arms about her and never let her go. Jak gulped in spite of himself. Aurora would never love him in return. She was nearly royalty and Jak was an ex-convict. Jak decided he would play it out one moment at a time, just to see if she would share his feelings.

Aurora laid her head on Jak's shoulder and Jak's arm went around her waist. Together they watched the sun set and the night sky rise. Every so often, Aurora would turn her head to gaze up at Jak, and each time she was greeted by a breathtaking shot of him. The near gone light gave his hair a bluish hue and made his eye color pop. Teasingly, she reached up and began to play around with his goatee. Jak chuckled softly and took her hand in his. Looking down into her eyes, Jak found himself drowning in their level gray gaze. As the last rays of the sun disappeared, Jak lowered his head down.

Carefully, Jak pressed his lips against Aurora's. He felt Aurora jerk back and quickly backed away, but stopped when she relaxed against him and tilted her head to the side to deepen the kiss. Soon the two parted, eyes glittering with the sweet rush from that kiss. Jak stood and offered his hand to Aurora once again. She took it and stood, falling into his embrace. His arms went around her waist as hers flew to his neck and the two shared another passionate kiss. Gently, Jak eased himself away from her and pulled her towards the entrance to the city.

They passed through the chamber again, eyes never leaving one another's. Once again they boarded the Zoomer bike and Jak steered his way slowly into traffic. Aurora kept her head resting against his back as they made their way back to the palace. Torn and Ashelin awaited their arrival at the front steps. Torn sat on the railing, leaning against a pillar with Ashelin's head resting gently on his shoulder. They had been out here for over an hour and both had fallen asleep waiting for Jak and Aurora to come back. Finally, Torn opened his eyes to the screech of a Zoomer parking and smirked as he watched Jak help Aurora down, then tighten his hold on her hand.

Torn nudged Ashelin, who promptly smacked him and grumbled something about not wanting to go to school. Torn laughed. "Ashelin, wake up. Jak and Aurora are back." He whispered in her ear, and then laughed again when she sat bolt upright.

"It's about fricken time! Where have you... two..." She had begun to yell at them, but stopped when she saw how close they had become in such a short time. Ashelin smiled softly and made her way over to greet them. "Did you two have fun?" She asked in a much quieter voice. Jak smiled and looked at Aurora, who reached up to kiss him on the cheek. "Well, I'll take that as a yes." She turned her back on them to walk over to Torn, who took her hand as they walked back into the palace to leave Jak and Aurora alone again.

"Jak... I'm really glad I met you." She stood taller to kiss him gently on the lips once again. "I just wanted to tell you that I think I'm falling in love with you..." She smiled as Jak's eyes widened.

"Aurora..." He reached up to brush a strand of hair out of her eyes. "I'm pretty sure I'm falling in love with you too." He smiled too and leaned down to kiss her once again. He then took her hand and squeezed it gently. The new couple walked into the palace, hands linked, staring into each other's eyes. Somewhere in the shadows, a small sigh was barely audible. There sat Daxter, leaning his furry little head on a paw.

"Why does Jak have to get all the girls?" He grumbled playfully before trotting back to the Naughty Osset


End file.
